Pray You Don't Remember, Pray You'll Never Forget
by buildingastairwaytoheaven
Summary: One die-hard Christian, two sisters, three Greeks, and four people who have to put up with each other long enough to get halfway across the country, and maybe a little bit longer. Through their journey, relationships will be tested, perhaps too harshly.


AN: Here's the revised version of PYDR, PYNF, so enjoy! Changes have been made, crap has been added in. Don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any characters except for June and some others. I don't own Rice Krispies either.

Chapter One: Another Day, Another Sermon

I yawned as my alarm clock beeped loudly. After groggily sitting up and punching the stupid device, I managed to stagger out of my bed, shuffling to the bathroom. My loose-fitting pajama shirt slid down my shoulder, and I pulled it up vigorously. As I began to wash my face, I heard a rap on my door. A particularly loud one.

"Yeah?" I called. That's when my older sister walked in, her back straight and her eyes wide, glittering. She was wide awake, as always. I hung the washcloth on it's rack, smiling as the hot water finally took effect, and I got back a bit of my personality.

"I had this pretty awesome dream-" she began when I glanced at the clock, then let out a groan as I saw the time. The clock, in it's electric blue numbers, read 8:32 am. Great. I ran to my closet, ripping the crisp clothes off the rack, shoving Rebecca out the door. She managed to stop me from closing the door by sticking her foot between it and the frame. It would have worked a lot better if she'd had shoes on.

"Ow! Goddammit, that hurt!" she swore, clutching her foot.

"Rebecca! Watch your language!" Mom called from downstairs.

"What would make you stupid enough to put your foot in between a doorway? Okay, calm down, I'll go get you some ice." I sighed, making my way out of the room. I barrelled down the stairs, running to the fridge, grabbing an ice cube and throwing it in a plasic bag so I wouldn't melt it. I remembered how hard I slammed the door and grabbed a few more cubes.

"Hi sweetie, what happened up there?" I glanced at my mom. She looked concerned. With her dark brown eyes and blonde hair, my mom and my sister looked almost exactly alike.

She was in her pretty cream dress and flats, just waiting patiently for my dad and myself. I felt guilty; Mom was always ready way before us.

"Rebecca hit herself in the foot using my door as a weapon of mass destruction. Be right back." I jogged up the stairs, tossing Rebecca the ice. She mumbled her thanks and pressed the ice to her foot. Sighing in relief, the blonde spoke.

"So, you're going to Daniel's sermon again?"

"Yeah. You aren't; the responsibility falls to me."

She wrinkled her nose in distain. "Yeah, but why do you always _go_?" I loved my sister, but sometimes she acted like she was completely against Dad. Against supporting him. Against a member of the family.

"He needs my support!" I retored angrily.

"Oh, now who fed you that bullshit? Mom, or Daniel? He'll be perfectly fine, as always! He's a freaking minister, for Pete's sake! And you've already heard him recite this one a thousand times in the mirror, haven't you?" She argued, standing up.

Someone sighed. "Why does it always end up in a spat about religion?" I whirled around.

Dad stood in the doorway, in his crisp, professional clothes. With his brownish black hair and dark navy eyes, Daniel Reynolds held some resemblence to me, which was good. He was my father after all, and I wanted to look like **someone** in this family. He had a calming voice that always seemed to lull everyone around him into a sense of security.

Everyone except Rebecca, who pushed past him, yelling for Mom loudly and complaining about how her husband was a total prick. He sighed, glancing at me with his usual, 'why does she hate me?' look, which I replied with my usual shrug. I wasn't sure how to explain Becca's behaviour. He motioned for me to get ready and walked down the hall.

I pulled myself out of my pjs and started to go through the list in my head: brush hair(huge tangle, took a while to get out), shower(had to make it quick), blowdry hair, don't forget your church clothes(only made that mistake once).

After I finished, I examined myself. My wavy curls subdued in a high ponytail, my eyes didn't have any sleep in them, no eyeleshes, my clothes were fine, but the dress shoes were getting a bit tight; should ask Mom if I can get new ones. I fiddled with the straps, loosening them a little bit. I pushed back a lock of hair that escaped the ponytail, when I sighed, grabbing my concealer and dabbing some of the powder over my stupid freckles. After I was satisfied, I walked downstairs. It was about 9:15, which was pretty good. It usually took me an hour to get ready.

Clopping down the steps in my shoes, I walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Pouring a bowl of Rice Krispies and milk, I grabbed a huge spoon, then began to shovel said cereal into my mouth. Quite unattractively, too. My sister watched me cram the spoon into my mouth and rolled her eyes with a grin.

"You're so stupid sometimes." 

"Yep."

That's when Dad appeared in the doorway, and I knew it was time to leave. Rebecca was right, I had heard this sermon about a thousand times. It was about Joseph and following your dreams and Jesus Christ. I'd had it unconsiously meomrized so well, I could probably say it myself. I didn't need to go. But still, I felt like I should. I felt like I needed to value my time with them.

I really should have pretended to be sick.

AN: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. It's short, but it was introducing you to their family, if only a little bit.


End file.
